poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Time School of Rocque/Transcript
Here's 1st episode of Season 1 form Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (TV Series). Here's Transcript. The Beginning (It's starts with a The Palm Woods' Pool) * Logan: Is it time? * Kendall: '''It's time. Carlos, do the honors. * '''Carlos: Whow! Free hair gel! * James: Where? (He tip over and landed on the pool) Laughs Yea, funny, very funny. Now, where’s the free hair gel? * Carlos: How's the sweatiest is this. It's like a vacation with singing. It's a sing-cation. * Kelly: (She comes in) Ok guys, dry off and get dressed. It's time to hit the studio. * Kendall: '''Kelly! What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today? * '''Logan: Harmonies? * Carlos: Breaking down some new dance moves. * James: A big Hollywod party to get us some "red carpet exposure"? * Kelly: Close. You're going to school. ringing (All four boys screaming. Then, cut to the theme song and after that it cuts to Pooh and others) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, what a nice day to be in The Palm Woods. * Tigger: It was great that Gustavo would allow us to help and live with the boys for three months. * Timmy Turner: Yes, it was. * Misty: We're going to have so much fun! * Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, and help them to be a famous boy band. * '''Sunset Shimmer: We own them big time. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Back to the Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Kelly) * Carlos: School? You're kidding, right? * Kelly: Carlos, for the 11th time... I'm not kidding. * Goofy: Hey guys, what's up? * James: Hey, guys. Glad you all made it. * - * - * Kendall: '''Kelly said we have to go school. * - * - * - * - * - * '''Mickey Mouse: '''They're right, guys. Do you think you guys gonna have no school for next three months? * '''Kendall: It was more "hope" than "thought." * Kelly: According to The actors, singers, and performers association, Kids under 18 in the entertainment industry Must attend four hours of school a day. * Skipper: Well, you can argue from that. * Tish Katsufrakis: So you guys, read the pamphlets. * Riku: You guys didn't look at the pamphlets, did it you? * Kendall: Nope. * Kairi: Why didn't you guys read it?! (A flashback of they didn't read it. After that, the boys are talking at once. Then Kelly just got ran over by some kids) * Kendall: '''Tyler, where's everybody going? * '''Tyler: '''To school at the Palm Woods. * '''Tigger: Wait, they had a school here? (They follow then to the classroom) * All: Good morning, miss Collins. * Miss Collins: Today, class, we're gonna learn about fractions. And I thought a fun way to do this Would be if we divided up some... Pies. * All: Ooh. * Logan: I love fractions. * Carlos: I love pie. * Miss Collins: And after we cut them, I guess we'll have to eat them. cheering * Kendall: '''I think we're gonna like it here. * '''Tino Tonitini: Me too. * Kelly: Oh, no. You guys aren't going to school here. * -Wait if they're not going to school here? * -Then what School are they going to? (At Rocque Records) * Gustavo: Welcome to the School of Rocque. * James: I don't like this school. * Tish Katsufrakis: But we have to get use to it. * Human Rainbow Dash: Fine. * Gustavo: '''Quiet. You love it! Because by studying here, You won't miss out on rehearsal time and recording sessions. Instead of lunch break, The School of Rocque has harmony breaks. And every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall. * '''Logan: And you're our teacher? * Gustavo: '''No. (all cheer) * '''Kelly: Guys, say "Hi" to Mr. Smitty. * Mr. Smitty: But you all can call me "Mr. Smitty." laugh heartily Thank you so much. I can take it from here. Okay, then. Oh, excuse me. First up, We have probabilities... As in the probability that this band will fail Before its first single is ever released. * Carlos: '''I don't think we're getting pie. * - * - * - * - (Back at The Palm Woods) * '''Kate Knight: Mom, I don't need homeschooling. I can go to the Palm Woods school. Tyler says the teacher is really cool. * Miss Knight: Hey, I'm cool. And this is a chance for us to spend time together. In the fresh air. So... Let's start with math. Hmm. Negative integers. "find the absolute value of 'x' with respect to"... Let's start with history, Where today we'll talk about... The Peloponnesian war? (At the Lobby) Hi. I understand you have a school at the Palm Woods. * Mr. Bitters: Good, then we're done. * Miss Knight: '''Uh, no. What I mean is, I'd like to enroll Katie in the school. * '''Mr. Bitters: '''Does she work in tv? * '''Miss Knight: '''She watches tv. * '''Mr. Bitters: '''In accordance with our A.S.P.A. mandate, In order to attend our school, A student must be a member of the union. To get into the union, She'll have to get a job in tv, film, or music. And for that, she'll need... A talent manager. Now, I get 15% of all her earnings. * '''Kate Knight: 5% or we walk. * '''Mr. Bitters: '''Deal. Here's a list of open casting calls. If she lands a commercial, she gets into the school. And daddy gets some walkin'-around money. (Back at Rocque Records) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (TV Series) Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes